Corruption
by The FieryCharmeleon
Summary: With a group of teens trying to find what careers they want. Team Rocket has taken their opportunity in life and instead, turned them into strange creatures that the human race had never seen. Not only that, but it seems that Team Rocket has taken everything away from them. As the organization's subjects, the teens now must either break free or live in hell for all eternity.
1. The Meeting

"Could you hurry this up already!?"

"Fear not sir. The transformation is nearly complete!"

"And how long is that?"

"Well, according to my trusty computer. The transformations are almost 70%, plus, the screams have died down. So we should be close to our goal."

The mysterious figure smirked.

"Excellent!"

"Get the prisoners out as soon as the transformations are complete. We don't want to go through all of that trouble for nothing now do we?"

The Scientist has not yet looked his boss in the eyes once but rather been staring at the window in front of him that shows the prisoners.

With the Scientist still looking down at the window. He hid a smirk on his face.

"Ahh, boss. will you ever let go of all of the doubt and just trust me? Have I not been useful to you before? Relax! Everything will be fine!"

The figure, presuming to be the boss of whatever this place is.

"Melli! What's the status of the transformation?"

"The transformation process is now 70% complete!"

The Scientist smirked, feeling good that his prediction was right.

"Good. Let me know when it's complete. I'm gonna head off to check on something."

"Will do creator!"

* * *

One year ago.

"Wake up!"

As the sun started to rise. A voice was heard right before hearing a door being slammed.

Buried in the blankets. There lay a boy, on a comfortable bed. The boy has just turned seventeen, close to becoming an adult.

The male gradually opened his eyes, feeling the dried pus inside them. He stretched his limbs to shake off the exhaustion that surrounds his body. He lazily tried to reach out of his bed, being careful not to hit his head on the top bunk.

With some effort. He got out of his bed. As soon as he got out of his bed and on his feet. He once again let out a yawn and then opened the door.

He walked down to the small hallway and went kitchen. He sat on one of the six chairs that were neatly placed around the table.

"Good morning Ryden!" Ryden's mother greeted, showing a smile.

"Ugh… Good morning mum!" Ryder mumbled.

"Now, I hoped you slept well because the holidays are over now."

Ryden grumbled in annoyance.

Ahh, that's right. I have to head to school today. Ehh, this is going to be a pain. Why did I have to stay up till 3 am? Ryden thought to himself.

"Oh come on Ryden. Don't be like that. I'm sure school will be fun."

"*Sigh* I hope."

Ryden's dad appeared in the kitchen and greeted the two.

"Good morning to you too. I hope both of you slept well, during the loud wind?" Ryden's dad said.

"No, not at all, to be honest," Ryden admitted.

Ryden's dad nodded in understanding.

"Well, I had the dog playing with the cat until 3 am in the morning," Ryden's dad said. "Hey, by the way. Has Harry woken up yet?"

"I don't think so. Let me check!"

With that. Ryden walked past the kitchen and the hall. Then opened the door that leads both Ryden's and Harry's room. Ryden looked up to see Harry still fast asleep on his top bunk bed. Ryden shook the bed, producing a loud screech from the bed.

Harry let out a groan and shifted his body in the opposite direction. He pulled off the blanket that he covered himself in. He then stuck his feet out from the bed and then jumped off.

Harry rudely walked past Ryden without even saying anything. Rather just narrowing his eyes.

Ryden didn't pay him any attention and just followed Harry out of the room.

The two quickly got dressed and headed out to catch the bus to school.

* * *

The Ryden, Harry got out of the blue car and waved their father goodbye. They walked over the other side of the road, watching both left and right

They safely make it on the bus and show the bus driver their bus passes and they find a seat at the near back.

Ryden and Harry didn't bother talking to anyone, however, not even to each other. That's not to say that they are lonely. They both have a pretty good reputation around the school.

Ryden is known for being forgiving, nice (maybe a little too much) and pretty casual. He would usually ignore the fuck boys and the stupid girls who would create drama. And instead, always pay all his attention to his friends, family, and acquaintances.

Ryden was quite a weakling, not really the one who would pick fights so often. However, when

As for Harry. Harry was always honest, no matter how brutal his opinions were. He was never afraid to let his opinion out, even if that means hurting someone's feelings. He detested lying no matter how bad the consequences were. Although, he usually tries to hide many things, keeping secrets.

* * *

With both Ryden and Harry almost falling asleep on the bus. The bus arrived at their high school. The bus parked in front of the school and opened the door to allow the kids to enter.

With over a hundred kids pouring out of the gate. Ryden and Harry walked into the school, being careful not to bump into anyone. They made it through the crowd and they parted ways soon after with Harry, going up the steps, that lead up to the library while for Ryden. He went the other way, heading to his friends.

Ryden walked past some people. He came across a large group of people his age, being around seventeen/sixteen. Ryden turned to the left to catch sight of two of his friends. His first friend was a male named Dante. Ryden has friends of all ages from eighteen to fourteen. As long as the person was funny or nice. Ryden would have no problem getting along with them for the most part.

The second person was a girl named Emily. She was a nice, pretty girl with blonde hair, with a ponytail at the back of her head. She had light freckles all across her face. She had blue eyes, a normal small nose and she was tiny, tinier than all of her friends. With most of her friends being mildly strong. She is hands down the weakest out of the group. Sometimes her knees can even pop, due to how weak she is.

Ryden greeted the two with a wave and a smile. He sat next to Dante as he usually would almost every day. Emily however, sat on the concrete floor, directly in straight in front of Dante, laying against the yellow railway.

"So, how were your holiday's guys?" Ryden asked. "For me personally, It was a drag with it moving so slowing with nothing to do."

"Ehh, it was alright," Dante said.

"Mine was fun. I and my family went on a trip to Disneyland," Emily added.

Ryden smiled.

"Cool! I hope the rides didn't rob too much of your parent's money," Ryden said.

"I would be lying if I said that we kept our money well balanced. So yeah, there wasn't much to eat after the trip.

The three laughed it off for a whole minute with their giggles being cut short with Dante spotting another one of Ryden's friend who goes by the name "Leo" who was casually walking to their direction.

"HEY LEO! HOW WAS WORKING AT A FAST RESTAURANT FOR YOU?" Dante shouted.

Leo came close to them.

With Leo telling his story about his first time working at his job. Ryden fell into his own mind, thinking about his direction in life so far.

'What is my purpose? When will this world stop holding my hand and instead, let me do something meaningful and wild in my life like going on an adventure like all those fairy tales? Am I going to have a boring life forever? Oh, why can't this world answer me for once or at least give me a sign?' Ryden thought to himself.

"Hey, Ryden! Daydreaming are you again?" Leo asked.

"Nah, I was just watching the birds fly while chirping happily in the air," Ryden lied.

Ryden's friends gave Ryden a dumb look.

"So rather chatting in our conversation. You instead felt the urge to watch some birds?"

"Ugh, yeah. They are really adorable after all," Ryden said, regretting what he just said.

The three stared at Ryden, unclear on what he is going on about. So, they just shrugged and tried to move on the conversation.

"Okay, whatever. I've seen you do weird stuff like this before so it shouldn't come as a surprise anyway," Dante said.

With that out of the way. Ryden sighed in relief inside his mind.

After a while. The bell rung, playing a song as usual too. And unfortunately, it was another terrible pop song being grating for Ryden's ears.

"Wow, I hope whoever suggested the song was just doing it as a joke. If not," Emily said.

"Well let's not waste any more time and let's just head to roll core already!" Dante said,

WIth the four saying their goodbyes. Ryden walked off to roll core which was actually the Ag room. Arch opened the door to be greeted with a lamb trying to escape the Ag room. Ryden crouched down and kept his grip on the lamb in order to not allow it to escape.

"Ugh, thank you, Ryden! Who knows how far this little cheeky bugger could go," The roll core teacher said.

The roll core teacher allowed Ryden to get inside the room, where even more people around Ryden's age are in. Ryden sighed, knowing he's gonna hear some rather fucked up stuff being said by pretty every student in the class.

Without even a second when Ryden found a seat in the classroom. A brown colored teenage girl said something so infuriating, making Ryden clenched his fist in anger.

"Aww guys, did you hear the drama how Beck called Hannah a bitch and now Hannah is going out with Beck's boyfriend in revenge?"

All of a sudden. A tall kid with blond hair interrupted her saying

"Aww, guys. There's a fight going outside as we speak! Let's ditch this place and go see who wins!"

With the boy said that. The entire roll core stormed off (except Ryden and Miss Conlindal) to watch the fight between two idiotic boys.

Ryden sighed in shame, knowing that the world will have those morons having jobs (if they can even get the jobs that is).

Ryden decided to head out of the room too but instead of going into the crowd, he just watched from the staircase, seeing how ridiculous they can get. The young adult on the left wasn't very fit, only being as fit as Ryden himself. On the other flip side. The young adult on the right was pretty muscular. He had black hair, blue eyes, and brown skin.

Right before the fight was about to commence. One of the kids took his shirt off and started swinging it wildly into the air while cheering on the battle. Fortunately, the school speaker came on, telling everyone to break up the fight and telling Jackson to put his shirt on too. However, as soon as that was said. The speaker also told everyone in the school to head to the hall for a meeting.

'A meeting from the hall? That's unusual to head to the hall this early!'

With a caught of an eye. Ryden saw Leo, Dante, Emily along with Harry, Lachlan, and Layton, walking past the boy's toilets and heading to the hall. Ryden jogged to catch up to them.

"Do any of you's have any idea about why we are heading to the hall?" Dante said.

"No clue man. I'm assuming would be the fight or some other bullshit, saying that were bad students and we need to clean the school up or something," Layton said.

With the group almost entering into the hall. Ryden noticed that there was a police truck parked near the school.

"Oh god, please tell me the meeting is just a drug PSA," Ryden hoped out loud.

Ryden's friends heard Ryden and then looked to find a police car parked in front of the school. They all felt chills running down their spine, along with some of the other strangers who were just near Ryden.

*Sigh* "Let's get this over with!" Layton said.

With Layton saying that. The group disappeared into the hall, wondering what will come their way.


	2. Rebirth of the Lost Hope

Corruption: Alternate Chapter 2

 **Present Time**

" **And tonight's show. More and more people have been gone missing over the past month or so. We're broadcasting Newscaster Mark right now."**

" **Thank you, and good morning from you Cameron. Lately, there have been rumors that Team Rocket are somehow responsible for the disappearances. Bianca, can you explain to us all the rumors that have been circulating around lately?"**

" **With Pleasure Mark. Recently, people have been spreading rumors like wildfire, claiming that Team Rocket has been taking humans prisoners, and are locking them up. But, that's not all. Rumors say, that Team Rocket has been taking people away for human experiments. To make them immortal or something far worse. Tonight, detective Johnson is gonna go confront Team Rocket and show us once for all, if we truly are facing possibilities of another war."**

 **-The Local News Station of Australia**

* * *

Pain, pain is something that all humans will inevitably go through in some period of their life. Whether the moment when their born, or when the said human has reached adulthood. Pain is inescapable, for as pain is the true nature of life.

But, when pain is uncontrollable, so frequent, that's when things have been taken too far. Well, what if I were to tell you that there are people who are going through tortures far then anyone could imagine?

* * *

Sounds of bubbles popping and rebirthing, blowing into the subject's ears for minutes on end. Other than the bubbles, he could make out faint muttering from what he presumes to be a few men chatting to each other.

A groan escaped his breath. He felt a load of nausea rush into him.

He opened his eyes. When he did, however, he immediately closed them, as soon as the light beamed within his vision, instantly becoming too bright for his poor eyes to handle. He opened them again, but much slower this time. As bright as it was. It was a far cry from the previous attempt. And once he was able to see his surroundings, he was in for quite a shock. He was in some sort of laboratory. There was no way of telling what color the laboratory was, for as he was some strange liquid that seemed to be water. However, that is not the reason he cannot tell the color of the laboratory, no, in fact, it was because of the liquid color instead. The capsule he was contained in used some sort of green liquid. Something you see in some cheap alien movie.

But, then. Painful thoughts began flowing right back through his mind.

Memories of being breathless, memories of feeling his bones morph, as he tried desperately to stop the pain, yet, no matter what he did, the pain would never stop, until he would pass out, rinse and repeat.

It just never ended. He had no idea how long he was in this laboratory for since he was captured and subjected to these horrible experiments. But, it had to be something short, for as his memories of being an innocent teen are still recent, meaning he was probably here for around a month or so.

However, he shouldn't be daydreaming. His body seems to be in the best condition since it has ever been in this torture chamber.

Knowing this, the boy tried to break free. With all the might of his strength, He punched and punched the capsule as hard as he could. Usually, his attempts on breaking free would be hopeless with the capsule withstanding his attacks. But, not this time.

Instead, the capsule began showing faint cracks right in the middle. Hope at last coming back to the lost boy, and he held tightly onto that hope, like if he was holding a teddy bear. The boy was relentless. He didn't catch a single breath, he wanted to make sure he was out of the capsule for good this time.

After smashing the glasses to oblivion, he came head first out of the capsule. On the ground, he opened his eyes in pure shock and terror, upon what they just witnessed.

A few feet away, were two men who wore white coats, staring in complete shock.

The boy smiled sheepishly as he knew he was in a load of trouble.

"Ugh, hi guys?"

But, instead of being given an answer, the laboratory men screamed in fear.

"Help! An experiment has broken free, I repeat. An experiment has broken free!"

In an instant, the alarms went off, as the white walls had turned red. Ryden grew in a panic. Not just because of the inevitable danger, but because of his new body as well. He was some weird crimson lizard thing. He had small muscular arms that were coated red, along with claws sticking out of his hands (which are paws now).

His belly was completely white, which extends all the way down to the tip of his tail. His legs are short, so much so, that both of his legs are basically just a thigh, attached to the feet and the body. Placing a hand behind his head, he could something protruding from his head.

It didn't feel a lump to him or anything similar to that, but instead a horn, but why was there a horn protruding from his head? But, there is one key feature about his body that had topped the rest of bizarreness, and that is his new given tail. Somehow, in the gravity of this world, there was a flame on the tip of his tail. The strangest part was that the flame did not spread, but rather contained itself at the tip of his mutated tail.

Though his mind wanted to know more about his new appearance, he was cut off by the imminent danger that surrounded him.

More men with the same white coats what the other two men were wearing came marching into the room.

"Don't move monster! We have you surrounded!" One of the coated men said, as all the men in the room pointed their guns directly at the boy.

Ryden couldn't move. Not with all the fear thrust into him. His body trembled as if he was caught inside an ice storm. He just didn't get it. One day, he was happy with his friends, and the next, he was in hell. How? How did this all happen so fast?

Everything was crashing down on top of him, and all he can do is just take it and cry in a corner.

The men smirked as they knew that they creature right where they wanted him to be. Ryden just stared at the tall men, as their menacing weapons made him shake like a leaf, enduring the immense wind.

Ryden needed to think of something, and something fast, or otherwise, he will be enduring the same hell, until the day he dies, or worse, forever…

Then, all of a sudden. He felt the urge to puke. This feeling, however, was much stronger than he could ever imagine. It felt like as if he swallowed a stick of dynamite, close to detonation.

Just before the men were about to seize him, they froze as they knew that something was terribly wrong with the creature.

Ryden couldn't hold it. It was far too strong for his system. Flames came spewing out of his mouth, as the strong flames launched directly at the men. Ryden found it impossible to shut his mouth so he just let it all out of his system instead.

The men screamed in agony as they tried desperately to put out the fire, but, the damage was already done. While some of the coated men had survived the massive flamethrower, their skins' were beyond repair.

This also meant that they were defenseless against the lizard. The coated men who were alive could barely stand the pain, as they passed out right on the floor only a moment later.

Ryden stood there in awe. What had he just done? Will he be able to forgive himself for what he has done to those people?

But it doesn't matter. Even if he is freed from his torture bubble, it seems that he must slaughter anyone who has intentions of inserting him in hell again.

As sad and unstable as Ryden may be. He must leave before anyone can lay a finger on him again.

He noticed a few other capsules besides where his capsule is. Knowing this is a battle that he cannot fight alone, he broke a capsule with his bare fist. Despite the strength of the capsule, it didn't take more than a minute for Ryden to break one the many capsules.

What came out of the capsule was some purple ghost witch. It had ruby tentacles as arms, which were inside the monster's purple sleeves, a purple ripped up dress as its body A purple witch-like hat, seemly attached to its head. It had three ruby jewels attached to its chest, with the one in the middle the biggest, as the left and right jewels were the same length as each other. Its eyes were yellow, and last, of all, it had a cracked smile, a smile that looked like the letter "W".

This monster opened its eyes. It stared at the room, confused about its surroundings. But, as soon as the purple ghost saw Ryden. Its heart sank.

"Holy shit. What are you?" The ghost said as it backed away from the lizard.

Ryden, originally confused, soon came with realization and shock. The realization for what the ghost was saying, yet, shock from the ghost's voice. The ghost sounded quite familiar to him. He couldn't put his mind towards why it sounded so familiar to him. He had never seen this abomination in his entire life. But, as if he was giving up on trying to discover the familiarity with the strange ghost creature, his mind suddenly clicked on him. The voice, it was coming back to him.

Leo…? Ryden thought as he felt his mind leaving him completely.

"Leo, it's me, your buddy Ryden!" He said, pointing his claws at himself.

Hearing the words spoken from the lizard's mouth, the ghost felt outraged, as it hovered over to the crimson lizard.

"How dare you claim yourself as my friend. Do you really think that I believe such nonsense?"

Ryden stepped back. Seeing such offense from the ghost answered Ryden's question. He is in fact, Leo.

"Leo, please, listen to me. More of them will be coming soon. We need to get out of here!" Ryden said as he couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

"And why would I care? For all I know, you could be the monster here."

At last, Ryden couldn't hold all the rage and frustration that has been eating him for the last three months. He took a step forward and opened his mouth wide for the ghost to hear every single little syllable he says.

"Leo, for fucks sakes, it's me, your best friend. And take a look yourself, you look no better than me," Ryden yelled.

At that sentence, Leo looked down upon his body, to find that the flame lizard was telling the truth. The Leo was horrified, in fact, too speechless to even comprehend what he had transformed into.

"Leo, come on and help me out of here. After we're out of this hellzone, we can talk more about this whole mess we're in, okay?" Ryden question.

Seeing the situation that the two have been thrust in, Leo knew full well, that wasting any more time is definitely a fatal mistake.

Leo let out a loud sigh, knowing that whatever decision he makes, it will change his life, either for the worse or the better.

Thinking fast, Leo wasted no time and obeyed Ryden. After all, at least the lizard's voice is familiar to his friend. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough in deciding the factor, as more reinforcements come crashing down on the two teens.

Seeing that they are trapped, the teens had no choice but the engage.

Ryden tried to muster up all the power within him to create the flamethrower he had used previously, however, this time he just ended up coughing out a bunch of smoke. After bursting into a coughing fit and trying to blow the smoke away with his hands, he discovered that two of the guards were charging straight towards him with police bats.

On his last resort, he disarms one of the guards and steals his police bat. Ryden then kicks the disarmed guard away and quickly turns his attention towards the oncoming guard.

Ryden and the second guard's police bat clash together, as one tries to push one back. Eventually, despite the guard's trained and big body, it was, however, no much for the lizard's sheer bionic strength that Ryden had been gifted.

The guard was lifted up by a few feet and thrown away by the lizard's strength. Leo found himself surrounded by six guards. Ryden gasped in horror, as he saw his best friend to be collided by all six of the men, only to be okay?

In fact, Leo managed to faze through the blob of guards, completely unharmed. Both Leo and Ryden were shocked, more shocked than anyone could have imagined. However, none of them had any time to say something, for as Ryden was punched in the face and then was sent flying into a wall.

With Leo seeing this, he came in to stop the beating against the Charmeleon. He grabbed two of the guards with his tentacles and threw them into the wall. Both of the men fell into consciousness, as the rest of the men felt shivers down their spines. The guards knew that they were dropping like flies, but how would they be able to counter such supernatural beings?

"All men, they are too strong, FALL BACK!" The speaker abruptly said.

Having no questions on their leader's duty, they hightailed out of the room and left the unconsciousness alone with the transformed freaks.

At this moment, Ryden and Leo were left confused. Weren't they surrounded?

However, they both didn't for as this could be the start of something great. Something they dreamed of since they were locked up. Freedom…

Seeing that the cost was clear, Leo told Ryden to come to follow him. However, Ryden had other plans.

"Leo, wait. These tubes… There must be other survivors stuck in there…" Ryden believed.

As much as Leo saw where Ryden was coming from, he didn't know he could the other… creatures that could potentially be inside the tube.

"But Ryden, what if the people inside there are beyond saving? What if they have already been corrupted by this corroboration?" Leo question.

"Leo, I… Know." Ryden admitted, "I was just thinking... What if all of our other friends were trapped in there as well?" Ryden said as he felt his heart beginning to thumb from the thought of his friends experiencing the same aggravating tortures.

Hearing this, Leo froze on what he was going to say. Ryden was right. How could he ever be happy again, knowing that their friends may still be in torture?

"Alright Ryden, you win. Though, be warned, for as what we witnessed upon our friends, may scar us for eternity," Leo said.

Ryden knew the risk by the second he thought about his friends and he doesn't care. It's not like his entire life is already as worse as it could be, so what would that be doing to him?

Ryden answered yes with just a single nod, as he held a straight face throughout.

"Alright, then let's open up these capsules and hope to god they are inside them."

They opened the first capsule. Upon doing so, they witnessed another demonic creature. This one, however, didn't look terrifying in the slightest, in fact, some may call it cute.

The said creature was some child-like alien. Its skin was green, which was accompanied with a white dress, its eyes were just as huge as Ryden's big eyes, It had some sort of green hat attached to its head, that covered the middle of its face, which includes a bit of both of its eyes. It was easily the shortest, out of the three, with Leo being tallest and Ryden being only centimeters shorter than Leo.

The creature laid on her knees as it used its hands for support. The creature began to cough it's lounges out, all the while shutting its eyes and gently holding onto its neck.

Ryden was about to say something, with him taking a step closer as well, but the strange alien-like creature halted his movement any further, as it had managed to paralyze the lizard completely. Puzzled, Ryden looked down below and saw that a purple like a ring had formed all around his body, keeping him in a position.

Ryden was unable to move.

The psychic alien lifted her up and began to freak out. The purple ring faded, as Ryden took a deep breath in relief.

The psychic alien gasped, as it produced a voice, similar to one of a female.

"Who… who are you two? And what you two done to me?"

Leo came forth, as Ryden was still regaining some strength to stand on his feet.

Leo knew he needed to word his sentence probably or otherwise, the psychic lady may grow more freaked out as she already is.

Letting out a deep sigh, Leo came forth and said, "Listen, I know you may be shocked upon seeing our appearances and your own appearance, but please, we are all in danger, and if we do not work together now, we will all perish into the forsaken hell once again."

Seeing the plea and fear into the ghost's eyes, she knew the male ghost was telling the truth. But what does he mean "We are all in danger?"

But then, the memories returned, the memories of being brutally electrocuted until, slowly, unconsciousness made its arrival. Or those times, where she would receive no food whatsoever, for days, and when the food does arrive, it's usually a pile of slime, from apparently all the dead slugs, according to one guy she heard when two guys were talking to each other, or even worse, have her body violated and morphed into some alien-like creature, a far cry of her once innocent body.

She could remember it all. A tear sneaked out of her eye, as she tried her best to not mentally break down. But, how? How would she ever overcome these horrible tragedies she had face since upon arriving at this hill station?

However, she couldn't fall into her daydream bubble quite yet, for us, she has a question to address.

"Okay, you two win. Just get me out of this hell!" The psychic lady pleaded as she fought the verge to cry.

Leo and Ryden saw her mental state and grew concerned about this familiar creature. They wondered where they have seen this creature before, but somewhere in their destroyed minds have known the answer long ago. And that answer spread into their minds as the seconds passed.

Ryden and Leo fell into shock as they soon realized who that alien girl really is.

"Emily…? Is that really you?" Ryden asked, as he began to grow hopeful, yet scared all at the same time.

Emily gasped. She had a feeling that those voices were familiar, but she didn't say anything, for as she thought were dead, but no. And to her, it seems that they were suffering the same fate as well.

Her mouth stayed open for a good three seconds until out of nowhere, she tackled the lizard to the ground, as she hugged him relief.

Ryden gave back, as he wrapped his claw around her neck, as tears flowed down both from Ryden, Emily and even Leo, someone who never lets his emotions get the better of him.

All three of them were just happy to be together again, as a family.

Despite the speaker, telling its men to back away from the teens, the trio, despite this, wasted no time busting all their other friends, for as the coordination could ambush them at any giving time.

For each friend they found, the teens would have a warm feeling in their heart, yet a disgusted feel when they witnessed what their friends have been turned and subjected too.

Dante was also a ghost just like Leo, but he had stumpy legs, stumpy arms, and a big, round body. He was easily the biggest as well. He had pointy ears, no nose at all, fur that paints as spikes across his back.

Then there was Lachlan. He was some cat-like monster. White fur with a crimson coat marked on his paws, on his left ear along with the eye, and last of all, a marked crimson coat that marked a lighting symbol, attached to the right side of his chest.

Though, that was just his fur. He also had two massive claws at each paw, bloodshot eyes, pointy ears, fluffy body, and a tall fluffy tail.

Now for Layton, he had grey fur across his body, with the exception of his white claws. Connected with his grey fur, were several of these crimson feathers, mainly his crimson crown, which was planted nicely on his head. Crimson feathers that were attached, below his ears. He now has a tail, which is also made out of feather, which is crimson as well. He had a crimson chest plating, sharp teeth, with one tooth sticking out at the left side of his mouth, and a yellow oval marked on the center of its head.

Now, with all six tubes opened in this room. At last, the teens have united together again. But, however, Ryden noticed that his brother is not in any of the tubes. Where could he be? Was he even captured? He thought to himself. He has no idea where he even is, and the fact that he and his brother have been separated is deeply worrying for him. He must find him, even if that means he goes down in the process.

* * *

 **Alright, just some things to talk through now. First off, I'm changing the summary a bit with this story. Second, this chapter is being really weird, because I had to repost it, due to me forgetting to change the summary, and third, this chapter was originally meant to be like 10k words long, but due to it being that long and me not posting any chapters of this story for almost a year now, I decided to end it at almost 4k words instead. That's all I have to say. Goodbye :).**


End file.
